Princess Of Vegeta
by totalDBZgurl
Summary: Karra is the princess of the planet Vegeta. Karra and Vegeta have known each other thier whole lives. How will Gohan reacted to this? How will the Z fighters reacted? Find out! RR
1. Princess of Vegeta

Princess of Vegeta  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I do however own the character Koranna or as the Z fighters call her Karra.  
  
AN/: Karra is the princess of the planet Vegeta and she is Vegeta's best friend. Karra has always been in love with Vegeta ever since they were little, but now Gohan meets Karra and has an emotional feeling for her. What will Karra do? Oh Yeah and along time ago Karra made a wish. She wished that she would be immortal. This is my first time doing this so I hope you like it.  
  
"Princess of Vegeta" Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
" Finally! I'm here." Karra sighed. " DING DONG," Karra rang the doorbell. Goku answered the door. " Hi! You must be Karra." He said smiling. " Hi! And yes I am." She answered back. * Karra thinks a moment * "He reminds me of someone." Karra said to herself. "Please come in." Goku said. Karra thanked him and entered. "Wow! Nice house!" Karra exclaimed as she took a set on Goku's sofa. "Thanks. My wife fixed it up. She should be home soon with my two sons, Gohan and Goten." Goku said. FLASH! "Gohan?" Karra thought. "so this is where Gohan lives." She thought to herself.  
  
"Darn it! You beat me again! UGH!" Yamcha hollered to Tein. " Don't worry Yamcha maybe you'll beat me tomorrow." Tein answered back with a smirk. "Yeah right!" Yamcha replied. " Well Yamcha I think...Wow! Karra? What are you doing here?" Tein stuttered. "Huh? Oh Tein I missed you. I'm moving here." Karra exclaimed. "Alright! The prettiest girl in the whole world is living right here!" Yamcha exclaimed under his breath. "Hey everyone! What's all the excitement?" Krillin said as he entered the room with Maron and 18 following behind him. " Hi Krillin." Karra said as she got up from where she was sitting. " Hey Karra! Have you met Goku's sons yet?" Krillin said with a wink. CLICK! The front door opened and in walked Goten with his mom and big brother following him. "Karra. This is Goten. He is my youngest son. He's six." Goku said. Karra walked over to Goten. "Hey Goten." She said shaking his hand. "And this is Gohan my eldest son. He has just turned 18." " Gohan?" Karra blinked and shook his hand. She blushed then looked at him. "I remember him!" she thought still blushing. Karra looked at Goku then Gohan then at Goten then back at Goku. "Cool! Goku! Gohan and Goten look just like you!" She said smiling. "Yeah!" Goku laughed. BANG! "Uh Oh!" Goten said as he hide behind his big brother. "Goten!" Trunks yelled as he ran into the room. "Hi." Goten said in a shaky voice still gripping on to his brothers leg. "Goten what's wron.... His voice trailed off as a voice behind him yelled, "If I have to fight that thing ever again I will...Oh great more company!" "Oh Vegeta!" Karra stuttered. "Huh?" Vegeta said as he entered the room. Tears filled Karra's eyes. "Vegeta!" Karra ran to him and hugged him.( Vegeta's wife Bulma is already dead just to let u know.) Vegeta rapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his embrace. At this moment Gohan was feeling a little jealous.  
  
Note: So wut did u think? This is just the first chapter. I have the other chapters written I just have to add them. I hope to soon. Well RR. 


	2. emotional Feelings

The Princess of Vegeta  
  
A/N: I do not own dbz! I still own Karra!  
  
"The Princess of Vegeta"  
  
Chapter2: Emotional Feelings  
  
Everyone was amazed to see Vegeta act all emotional. "Vegeta!" Karra yelled still in tears as she punched him in the chest. "What was that for!" Vegeta hollered. "I am so mad at you Vegeta! I thought you were dead!" Karra said as she hugged him again and began to cry quietly. Krillin and 18 took Maron, Trunks, and Goten out of the room. Vegeta pulled Karra closer to himself as she laid her head down on his muscular chest. Goku found a chair to sit in while Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan sat on the floor. They began to ask questions. 


	3. Who are you really?

Princess of Vegeta  
  
AN: I still don't own DBZ. I still own Karra.  
  
"The Princess of Vegeta" Chapter 3: Who are you really?  
  
"So where are you from?" Gohan asked "And how do you know Vegeta?" "Well I.I'm from the planet Vegeta. I'm the princess of the planet." Karra explained. "No way!" Goku exclaimed. "You're a Saiyan! Wow!" Unfortunately the strongest Saiyan in the world." Vegeta added. "The strongest?" Gohan was surprised yet felt like he had known already. Karra had been waiting all day to tell Goku something, now she broke the silence. "Goku! You look like someone I know!" "Yes ! You should recognize him. This is Kakorot." Vegeta said. "Kakoro...t! The son of Bardok? Oh ! I. That means Gohan and Goten are Saiyans!" Karra exclaimed. "That's right!" Vegeta said with a sigh. 


	4. I remember now!

Princess of Vegeta  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Princess of Vegeta"  
  
Chapter 4: I remember now!  
  
"Now I remember! You're the little girl that healed me during the battle with cell. You stopped Krillin from killing Vegeta with the sword." Gohan explained." "That's right and if you remember I also helped you and your friends defeat Majin Buu." "Wow! Your really strong!" Goku said. "Hey maybe you would like to be in the Martial Arts Tournament?" Gohan asked." "Sure sounds fun!" 


	5. Lets train!

Princess Of Vegeta  
  
  
  
"The Princess of Vegeta" Chapter5: Lets train!  
  
Gohan woke up at five am and started Karra's door. KNOCK KNOCK! "Come in!" Karra said. "Morning!" Gohan said as he walked in. "Hey Gohan!" Karra exclaimed. "Well lets get goin if we wanna train. We can go to Vegeta's gravity room." Gohan said. "Okay cool! Lets go!" Karra said. They started their journey to Capsule Corporation on the nimbus cloud.  
  
MEANWHILE.........  
  
Vegeta rolled out of bed and walked into Trunk's room. "Get up!" He hollered. "ah!" Trunks yelled as he fell out of the bed on to the floor. "Ow! Dad! Why did you ..." " Stop Whining! Ugh!" Vegeta yelled "Lets go train."  
  
"Hang on!" Gohan smiled. "This is fun!" Karra laughed. "Where are we?" Karra asked. "Were here!" Gohan replied. "Don't be surprised if Vegeta doesn't let us in." Gohan said. 


End file.
